WO 2006/067813 describes an automatic system for monitoring and supervising the access, transit and parking of vehicles in predetermined controlled traffic zones, in particular in car parks provided with a plurality of individual parking spaces. The system comprises: an electronic vehicle identification device positioned on each vehicle, comprising a memory in which the data regarding the vehicle and/or the vehicle owner are memorized, and means enabling these data to be remotely transmitted; an electronic sensing device for the vehicle positioned in each parking space and provided with a suitable means for reading and memorizing the data present in each vehicle and means enabling these data to be remotely transmitted; at least one local data processing unit arranged to receive the information transmitted by the vehicle sensing devices, to process this information and to transmit the processed data; at least one central data processing unit, arranged to receive the information transmitted by the local data processing units, to further process the information and to further transmit the information to other processing units, in particular to data processing centres pertaining to banks or to similar financial institutions, or to directly emit signals enabling a vehicle to gain access to, to transit, or to park within the monitored zone; this automatic system is characterised in that the data transmitted by the vehicle electronic identification device are associated with the data relative to the electronic vehicle sensing device, the result of this association being transmitted to one of the local data processing units, the data processed by the local units being transmitted to the central processing unit, this latter generating a signal regarding the payment of a predetermined tariff for the access and/or transit and/or parking of a vehicle within the controlled zone. MI2008A001875, in the name of the Applicant, describes a system for verifying the state of occupation of a plurality of areas by vehicles, which comprises on board a vehicle a transmitting smart card arranged to transmit, to at least one first receiver-transmitter positioned within the area to be monitored, a first identification signal received from the vehicle.
The first receiver-transmitter is connected to a second receiver-transmitter to transmit the first identification signal and a second identification signal for the area monitored.
The second receiver-transmitter is connected to at least one electronic processor of an operating centre.
The electronic processor is arranged to receive the first identification signal and the second identification signal from the second receiver-transmitter, and to generate information indicative of the vehicle which has occupied the monitored area and of the particular area monitored.